pegasuslegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorgons
The Gorgons (in Greek: Γοργών / Γοργώ; transl .: Gorgon / Gorgo) are creatures from Greek and Roman mythology, represented as ferocious monsters, the feminine aspect, and large fangs. They had the power to transform all who looked at them into stone, which made it often, their images were used as a form of amulet. The Gorgons also wore a girdle of serpents intertwined. There were three gorgons: the three daughters of Ceto and Forcis. Their names were Medusa, "impetuous", Stheno "the overwhelming" and Euryale, "which is off". Medusa began a relationship with Neptune, but they made out in a temple sacred to Minerva. In retaliation, Minerva turned Medusa and her sisters into monsters. However whilst Stheno and Euryale became immortal, Medusa remained mortal. Some time later, Perseus, the son of Jupiter beheaded Medusa and as a result, her and Neptune's sons Pegasus and Chrysaor were born after they sprang from the stump of her neck. Known Gorgons *Medusa *Stheno and Euryale ''Pegasus and the Fight for Olympus'' Thousands of years after Medusa's death, Stheno and Euryale wished to avenge her by killing Jupiter and taking over Olympus. They recruited Chrysaor and enslaved a race of beings called the Nirads and killed their Queen, before forcing them to attack Olympus, with the threat of killing any of the Nirad children if they did not obey. They also imprisioned the Nirad's current Queen Segan. At one point, Stheno and Euryale sent out Chrysaor and several Nirads to capture and imprison Emily Jacobs (the current host of The Flame of Olympus) and Pegasus. They attempted to force Emily to use her powers to kill Jupiter. They later turned against Chrysaor and turned him to stone along with Jupiter's children Diana and Apollo. They later imprisoned Emily's father Steve. After Jupiter was brought to them, Stheno and Euryale demanded that he bring back Medusa, to which he refused, saying that she had got what she deserved. In retaliation, the Gorgons turned Cupid to stone. The Gorgons then have one of the Nirads Tange bring Emily forward to kill Jupiter. However instead of using her powers to kill Jupiter, Emily blasts flames to release Pegasus and Steve. However, the two are turned to stone by Euryale. Paelen (who had been hiding) attacks Stheno and covers her eyes with his hands, but this caused him to also turn to stone. They also turned the Nirads to stone after they rebelled against them (though Segan was protected by Jupiter, who was immune to the Gorgons' powers). Euryale then confronted Emily over not siding with her and Stheno, before turning her to stone. However, Emily used her powers to free herself from the stone before burning Euryale to death. Horrified at what had happened to her sister, Stheno attempted to stop Emily by threatening to destroy Steve, but failed as Emily was able to blast her to ash, thus ending the Gorgons reign of terror over the Nirads. Category:Females Category:Pegasus and the Fight for Olympus Characters Category:Antagonists